


Truth or Dare

by Francowitch



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyfidelity, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, YOI Rarepair Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When a truth or dare game has Otabek kissing Phichit it can only lead to a wild night? or potentially more...





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally due to late night convos and @machinewf fault... Thank you to @Phayte as they gave me a great starter for this! 
> 
> Also this is totally unbeta'd... well it was partially Beta'd, like teeny tiny amount... but for the most part is an unbeta'd work... so I apologize for any errors in my grammar... or the fact I seem to love all the tenses... 
> 
> And a BIG note... The characters are all of age, I did not really give a date or their current ages, but this is post canon, I dont write kiddie porn... but if you do not like aged up characters, or you dislike smut, than please just move along as this is really not for you...

Everyone knew that Phichit was kinky as fuck... at least that is what Otabek had heard through rumours. It was post Worlds and several skaters decided to gather for drinks. It was not long before the party moved from the hotel bar to one of the skater’s rooms. It was after a few drinks that a game of Truth or Dare was suggested, most likely by Christophe. Viktor and Yuuri were, as always, off in their own world, with Yuri throwing the occasional glare their way.

It was Phichit's turn to choose as JJ threw out the challenges.

“Dare.” Phichit giggled as he took another sip from his drink, “It is not like I have anything to hide.”

Otabek smirked upon hearing that; Phichit was known for his love of social media and would often be in the know of everything, possessing no filter in his sharing.

JJ smirked, “Dare, eh?”

Phichit nodded with a smile, “Do your worst.”

“Alright then,” the Canadian said smugly, “I dare you to kiss the ice king himself.”

Phichit's eyebrow kissed his hairline, “I said do your worst.”

It took a moment for Otabek to realize that it was him that they were referring to. He glanced over to see Phichit eyeing him expectantly as he crawled towards Otabek. He was on all fours with his pert ass in the air, eliciting wolf whistles from the others in the room.

Otabek barely had a chance to register what was happening before he felt Phichit's warm, wet mouth against his own. The Thai man’s mouth tasted like the beer he had been drinking all evening, slightly bitter; along with something cloyingly sweet which Otabek could not pinpoint. As Phichit explored his mouth, Otabek's mind began to race wondering what other things the Thai man could do. His tongue rolled expertly, in Otabek’s mouth, teasing and playing with him. The Kazakh man had a dawning of how Phichit had such rumours about him, if this is how he kissed he could only imagine how active he would be in bed. Otabek's eyes flickered over to where he last saw Yuri; the blonde was staring, his eyebrows raised, only adding to the heat that was slowly engulfing the Kazakhstani. The kiss ended all too quickly for Otabek's as he let out an involuntary groan. Phichit's eyes glistened as he pulled away with a playful smile and purr of contentment.

The game continued as the dares escalated, quickly becoming more and more sexual in nature. Otabek bowed out, stepping away in an attempt to head back to his room before the game incorporated stripping as someone called for a pole. Otabek caught Yuri's eye before slipping out of the room, catching the barest of nods; he felt the gaze of another pair of eyes- only these were warm, chocolate brown, and dotted with golden flecks. Otabek turned swiftly before the warmth he felt could translate into the expression his face.

Otabek stepped into the dark hotel room with a sigh, the buzz from his whisky and the kiss were wearing off, leaving him drained. He kicked off his shoes, not bothering to turn on a light he stripped and stumbled his way to the large Queen bed. Otabek threw himself down on top of the covers wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs with a sigh. He knew Yuri would be back soon and expecting him to have some kind of energy. Otabek rolled over mulling once more on those soft lips from earlier.

He could feel himself getting harder, his hand roamed south, he recalled how Yuri was watching, the heat in his stare. What Otabek would not give to have his way with Phichit while his Yura watched. He moaned as he felt himself getting stiffer, he wanted Yuri there. Removing his hand Otabek rolled over to check his phone to find out where the blonde Russian was.

Otabek fired off a text, he was feeling impatient and wanted to be holding his Russian lover. Just as he heard a reply ping back there was the sound of the key card in the door, Otabek sat up his phone placed back on the side table the message unviewed.

“Finally.” Otabek spoke his voice low, “Get that ass over here.”

The room was only illuminated by the glow from the lights outside, but it was not his Russian Fairy.

Otabek sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, glaring at the figure, “The fuck? Phichit?”

“Were you perhaps expecting someone blonder? Taller perhaps?”

Phichit's voice teased making Otabek swallow hard.

“I am guessing that you did not check your messages.”

Otabek still stunned leaned over to snatch up his phone, flipping it over the glare of the screen was harsh cutting through the darkness. The message was from Yuri.

Yura to Otabek  
Happy birthday...

“The fuck?” Otabek swore running one hand through his hair as he turned on the side lamp.

“So...”

Otabek looked up, sometime while looking at his phone Phichit had managed to remove every article of clothing save his boxers which had of course fucking hamsters on them. Phone forgotten once more Otabek admired the man in front of him. He felt himself get stiff once more pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers as he watched Phichit move towards him, his hips rolling with each step.

Phichit gracefully kneeled between Otabek's splayed legs his hands running slowly up Otabek's thighs, Otabek moaned his eyes closing at the touch.

“So...” he repeated, his hands riding higher resting just where Otabek's hips and legs meet.

Otabek could feel his breath hitch, licking his lips, “So?”

Phichit gave a sultry smile, “What is the verdict? Do I stay or shall I go?”

Swallowing Otabek felt his head spinning with all of his blood rushing to his lower half.

“Stay, definitely stay.”

“Good boy.”

Phichit purred as he kissed the top of Otabek's cock through the fabric, Otabek's hips moved, inviting more from Phichit's mouth. With a low chuckle Phichit sucked and licked, tasting the salty precum which was soaking through the fabric.

Phichit hooked his fingers into the waistband of Otabek's boxers sliding them down over Otabek's perfectly formed ass. Otabek gasped his hips rising as the cool air hit his wet erection, Phichit kissed and nipped at Otabek's inner thighs as he slid the wet boxers off and to the floor. Phichit slid his hands up once more kissing and biting his way up Otabek's legs and inner thighs.

Phichit leaned in closer his hands cupping Otabek's heavy testicles, his mouth lowering taking each globe into his mouth with a moan. Sucking the salty skin, he licked and kissed his way up the shaft, lapping up the pre which was now dripping from Otabek's slit. Otabek moaned hips raising each time Phichit's mouth moved over him. The younger man hummed around his cock, the vibrations rang through Otabek's body adding to his arousal. Phichit's tongue was working magic, he circled around Otabek's reddened tip lapping up the salty precum. Between his hand and tongue Otabek was not sure how long he would last, just as he was feeling himself getting close Phichit lifted his mouth from his erection. His hand clamped tight at Otabek's base.

“Not yet.”

Otabek hissed, holding himself back from just exploding over the mans face, taking in deep calming breaths enjoying the knifes edge that they were dancing on.

“Good Boy,” Phichit purred once more, “now open those legs nice and wide for me, yes, that is it.”

Otabek was splayed out, his legs open, he could feel his hole twitching in anticipation as he watched Phichit move further down to lick around the quivering ring of muscle. Otabek threw his head back moaning as he felt that strong tongue push its way inside.

“Yes that is how he likes it, just like that Phichit. Make sure it is slow, teasing that entrance, make it nice and wet.”

Otabek's eyes snapped open at the sound of Yuri's voice, he looked over to see his Russian lover smirking his blonde locks tumbling below his shoulders. Yuri's eyes were practically glowing with lust, Otabek saw how his hand was palming over his cock which was pressing against his jeans. While he did not think that it was possible, Otabek found himself becoming more aroused, to have his lover watch as he was being topped by another man. It was enough to drive him wild.

Phichit looked up from Otabek's hole, “Beka, you should be focusing right here.”

He traced a finger along the wet skin, hovering over the entrance but never penetrating. Otabek groaned his brown eyes locked on the man between his legs, Phichit smiled then slipping his finger inside. Once more he felt the hot wet motions of Phichit's tongue as he licked and sucked the muscle which was wrapped tightly around his finger.

Otabek ran his hand down to his cock which was straining against his taut stomach, bobbing with each thrust Phichit made with his fingers and mouth. He palmed the head drawing the slick precum to coat his shaft as he began pumping, moaning with each stroke.

Phichit added in a third finger, curling it upwards to find the sweet spot which would make the Kazakh man scream. Phichit kept pumping with his fingers moaning as he watched Otabek jerk himself, he worked his tongue around the edge of his fingers, keeping them lubed up for each thrust into the man above him, hitting his prostate over and over, grinding the digits inside while opening him wide. The inside of Otabek was so hot, as the walls pulsated and constricted with each thrust sucking his fingers inside.

Phichit looked up at writhing man, “You like that? I feel you sucking me inside, so lewd.”

Otabek's back arched, he could feel his insides melting.

“Let that voice out,” Phichit purred, “you just came from your back? What a naughty boy.”

“Now I know he can be louder.” Yuri spoke from the other side of the room.

Otabek looked over, what he saw almost had him explode right there, his Yuri was sitting in a chair that faced the bed. His cock was thick and dripping being stroked in his hand while he watched his eyes glittering with desire.

Phichit pulled his fingers out, sliding his hands around Otabek's hips digging his fingers into his flesh to draw the attention back to himself. With the flat of his tongue Phichit lapped at the quivering hole, ensuring that every inch of flesh was wet and dripping. Bringing one hand back he spread Otabek's ass to give himself better access; he thrust his tongue inside, twirling it around reminding Otabek of the kiss from earlier in the night. Phichit made out with Otabek's entrance as though it were an eager mouth, Otabek could feel himself twitching and wanting to cum while screaming his name. He fisted Phichit's hair grinding his ass into the man's mouth, Otabek's eyes flickering between Phichit and Yuri he was drowning in pleasure.

“Phichit, I am going to...”

Phichit moaned into Otabek's ass, his nails pressing into the meaty flesh. He gave a last lick before getting up from between Otabek's legs. Otabek moaned when Phichet pulled out, he was finding it harder to focus as his body was so sensitive to every touch, starving to have its release. Phichit was back in moments with a grin looking over his handy work, his own cock engorged and seeping precum.

Phichit held out a small bottle of lube and a condom, he ripped open the package with his teeth. He rolled the condom over his neglected member, rubbing it liberally with the lube. Phichit placed himself up once more between Otabek's legs, licking his lips as he lined himself with Otabek's entrance.

“Ready?” He smirked, showing his perfect white teeth.

Otabek nodded moaning as he felt Phichit press into him, despite their needs, Phichit took his time entering, wanting to ensure that the other man was used to his size before thrusting all the way inside. Phichit moaned feeling how hot and wet it was inside Otabek. He could feel how Otabek would tighten himself as he drew back for each thrust, he felt as though he were being milked for every last drop. Now it was a battle of stamina, who would hold out the longest before cumming. Phichit rolled his hips managing to push himself even deeper, with each thrust grinding against Otabek's prostate. Otabek tightened his core as he pulled himself up, hooking an arm around Phichit's neck, he wanted to kiss the man and feel that tongue which had so thoroughly eaten him out. Phichit happily obliged opening his mouth to let their tongues explore, lips crushing against each other as he pumped into Otabek.

Phichit's hands grabbed Otabek's hips; his fingers caressing and digging into the man's ass. Using his core without pulling out Phichit adjusted their positions so that Otabek was now straddling the younger man. There was a moan of approval from behind him which made Otabek move his hips even more until he was bottomed out, their sweat slick skin slapping together with each bounce. Phichit loved how he felt as though he were being sucked into Otabek.

Phichit was close now, he knew he only had a few more thrusts before he would empty into the Kazakh man. He snaked his hand between them grabbing hold of Otabek's straining cock, he began pumping in time to their movement.

“Are you going to now cum for me Otabek? I want to see you painted.”

Otabek moaned, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps, his nails painted Phichit's back as he tensed and released, a hot jet of cum painting their abdomens. As Otabek came there was a moan from Yuri and it was all Phichit needed to finish, he felt Otabek tighten as he came, he gave two more thrusts and then released.

Phichit and Otabek fell back to the bed boneless laying side by side, with a shaking hand Phichit pulled off the used rubber, tying the opening before tossing it into the bin at the side of the bed. He was about to get up to get himself cleaned up when he saw Yuri coming into the room from the bathroom with a container of steaming water and a wash cloth. The blonde Russian nodded to him looking down at the bowl then to the prone form of Otabek who was lightly snoring.

Phichit smirked, “You get him, I will have a fast shower.”

Phichit looked on watching Yuri's careful motions as he cleaned the Kazakh man ensuring to not wake him. While he was usually surly and quick to anger, the level of his care when it came to Otabek was on par with Yuuri and Viktor. Phichit ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh walking into the bathroom to shower off the drying semen and sweat. Turning on the faucets to as hot as he could handle he stepped under the shower head. As the water poured down his body, he hoped that one day he too could enjoy aftercare like that. Until then he would just enjoy the random encounters like this, but for a moment there it was nice.

Phichit was not paying attention to how long he was under the water until he was jolted from his thoughts as an angry blonde in nothing but cheetah print boxers pulled back the curtain.

“What the - ? Yuri?” Phichit swore

“The fuck is taking you so long?” Yuri was glaring.

Phichit turned off the taps, “I am sorry I am just about done here, I will be gone in a moment.”

Yuri cocked his eyebrow, “Gone? Is that all it was for you?”

Phichit was confused, “What?”

“So you seduce my boyfriend, I accept and we invite you to bed, just so what? You fuck can off after?” His green eyes gleamed dangerously, “I heard the rumours, but never put stock into that shit. I thought you were better than that, given that you are supposed to be Katsudon's friend.”

Phichit's mouth hung open, he was not sure what he was supposed to think or say after that.

Yuri threw a towel at Phichit's face, “Whatever hamster boy, dry off and decide what you are doing, I am going to bed.”

Phichit remained silent as he watched the Russian storm off, once dry he stepped back into the bedroom. Yuri was curled around Otabek, one green eye opened at the sound of Phichit's footsteps.

Yuri lifted his head from the pillow, “You going to join? Or leave me to explain to Beka in the morning?”

It was more than Phichit had hoped for, he walked over to the bed, still nude turned off the side lamp and crawled in beside Otabek. He sighed and smiled as Otabek turned in his sleep nuzzling against Phichit with a soft moan. Yuri smiled and cuddled up, when pair spooning against Otabek letting the darkness to take them.


End file.
